


we don't get out much these days

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Community: daredevilkink, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, and posting excessive amounts of them, only writing tiny things i can finish in 30 minutes at 6:00 am before i go to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy squints suspiciously at Matt as he gets up from his chair and walks over to Foggy's desk. He squeaks a little when Matt's hand finds his leg, sliding towards his hip, before Matt drops to his knees lightly in front of him. </p><p>"I thought that stress-relief blowjob was a one time thing," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't get out much these days

**Author's Note:**

> official petition for more Landman & Zach office porn
> 
> a mini-fill for [this prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11736413#cmt11736413) which everybody should go write blowjob fic for, honestly.

"I'm going to throw up," Foggy says, like it's an inevitability, because it is. He's never thrown up because of nerves before, but there's a first time for everything, and one hour before his first presentation at Landman and Zach is it. He gets up to pace the approximately four steps between their horrible office's back wall and door and Matt grabs his arm, giving him a pained look.  
  
"Please stop moving around," he says, "for my sake. I can  _hear_  your anxiety."   
  
"Better than me throwing up, right?" Foggy asks.   
  
"Would throwing up involve you leaving?" Matt asks. He's still holding onto Foggy's arm, fingers sliding down to circle his wrist.  
  
"Nope," Foggy says. "I'd do it in the trash can, to hide my shame from all the real lawyers."   
  
Matt wrinkles his nose.  
  
"Okay," he says, letting go. "Go sit down."

Foggy does so, squinting suspiciously at Matt as he gets up from his chair and walks over to Foggy's desk. He squeaks a little when Matt's hand finds his leg, sliding towards his hip, before Matt drops to his knees lightly in front of him.   
  
"I thought that stress-relief blowjob was a one time thing," he says.  
  
"I never said that," Matt says, brushing his fingers over Foggy's dick through his pants before he finds his belt and starts to open it.   
  
"I just assumed," Foggy says, "because it happened, and then we, you know, never talked about it again."  
  
"Did you want to talk about it?" Matt asks.  
  
". . .yeah, kind of," Foggy says. He wanted to hire a sky writer to tell the world about Matt's mouth, honestly, but then Matt went about the next day like he never crawled into Foggy's bed and sucked him off so he'd stop studying aloud during finals week in December--and Foggy just kind of went with it.  
  
"Okay," Matt says, fingers stalling on Foggy's zipper. "We can talk about it."  
  
"I mean, not  _now_ ," Foggy says. "Right now, I'd like you to do things that involve you not talking, please," and Matt grins up at him, speeding up the process until he's pulling down Foggy's underwear just enough to get out Foggy's half-hard dick. He leans in to lick around the head, and Foggy groans, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
  
"Don't get too loud," Matt warns, before he's ducking down to take Foggy into his mouth. Foggy clenches his hands around the bottom of the chair for a minute before he breaks and slides one of them into Matt's hair, running his fingers through it. Matt pushes up into the touch, making a soft noise around Foggy's dick, a little vibration that Foggy feels all the way through him.  
  
"Oh, god, Matt," he says. "I'm going to bake you a cake or something later. A Thank You For Everything You Do But Especially The Things You Do With Your Mouth cake."  
  
Matt pulls off just to say, "I'm not sure you could fit all those words on a cake."  
  
"We'll fucking see," Foggy says.   
  
"You could just return the favor later, at home," Matt says, leaning in to rub his cheek against the length of Foggy's dick, which is, just--it's really _cute_. Foggy reaches down to touch fingers to Matt's cheek, pressing softly.  
  
"Dude, yes," he says. "I'm there."  
  
Matt curves his smile back around Foggy's dick, sliding down as far as he can go before setting a quick, steady rhythm, his head moving up and down under the slight weight of Foggy's hand cradling it.   
  
He tries to warn Matt before he comes, but Matt just presses in closer so Foggy comes in his mouth, close to Matt's throat, whispering a drawn-out, "Fuck," at the feeling of Matt swallowing.  
  
"Better?" Matt asks, a little hoarsely, when he pulls off.  
  
"I feel like I could run this firm now," Foggy says. "That, or take an extremely satisfying nap."  
  
"Follow that first feeling," Matt says, patting his leg before helpfully tucking Foggy's dick back into his pants and standing up. Foggy, in what he personally thinks is a very brave gesture, reaches out to slide fingers over Matt's erection where it's straining against his pants.  
  
"Later," he says, "Later, I'm going to meet this guy."  
  
Matt laughs.  
  
"He's very excited to meet you," he says, moving back to sit in his own seat, his cheeks going pink.  
  
"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual."

**Author's Note:**

> [trying to actively tumblr!](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
